beepos_shadowrunfandomcom-20200215-history
Lorenzo Martinez
'''Lorenzo Martinez '''is an Ork Shadowrunner and Ex-Ganger. He is played by Bobo. Character Information Lorenzo Martinez grew up on the streets of Detroit. He became a Shadowrunner after his gang, The Red Hawks, were massacred by Knight Errant in 2057. The exact details of the incident are unclear, but Head Knight Clinton Loomis claims that a riot had been incited by his brother, Paolo, in the wake of President Dunkelzahn's assassination. His crew at the beginning of Part 1 consisted of Bunny, Jerry Riggs, Diablo, and himself. His fixer is Miss Eileen, who he has close relations with, a likely indication that Lorenzo and Eileen started up their illegalities alongside each other. Lorenzo Martinez is called a "Street Samurai" by his player, though purely by build he is closest to the "Martial Artist" archetype. True to the Street Samurai archtype, though, he has proven to be effective in street life interactions and has low essence. He has two Cyberarms, an obvious cheap one on his right side and a Silvertech Cybearm on his left side, which he uses as his primary weapons. Though unarmed is generally considered to be disadvantageous in Shadowrun, Lorenzo as a character has not been hindered by his combat preference due in part to his use of the Interception action, which prevents close-range opponents from running away from him. Part 1 Lorenzo was largely a fish out of water during Part 1. The hunt for Draksyl was largely reliant on computers and magical knowledge, which Lorenzo had no talent with. Even during combat situations, he was often caught off-guard by the outlandish nature of Scotland's residents and often had to react quickly to the poor decision making of his fellow runners. He was responsible for much of the killing done during the sessions, notably killing Charmy, Mighty, and Vector. His street knowledge did little to help him on the squeaky clean Sprawl of Inverness, where he accidentally killed trid marketer Weird Paul after beating him up for information. During his Astral Quest, he served as an Ayyubid Kurd fighting in the Crusades against the Spanish Conquistadors. He fought alongside his brother Paolo, who died in the siege led by a Beaver Knight. Lorenzo challenged the Beaver Knight to a duel, and he won, forcing the Conquistadors to retreat. Side Sessions Lorenzo's HP reached zero during Side Session 1, where he and Jerry were caught off guard after they accidentally entered a security sector in a GMC building. They killed the guards, but not before they called Knight Errant, who were just moments away due to their close proximity in Detroit. The KE demanded that Jerry and Lorenzo immediately stand down, but Lorenzo refused and was shot almost to death. Bobo used the Cheat Death mechanic to save Lorenzo from dying, but he was put under hospitalized care and racked up an enormous debt due to the nature of his injuries and his lack of medical insurance. Part 2 Lorenzo was scheduled for execution as soon as he came out of his coma. His execution notice was bumped up by Head Knight Clinton Loomis, who's squad was humiliated after Lorenzo killed a few of them before he was shot down. Loomis also had friends in high places, including Damian Knight's substitute Roger-Soaring Owl, who's signature was needed for Lorenzo's execution. During the trial, Eliohann suggested that Lorenzo and Jerry be sent to Tír na nÓg on behalf of Ares Macrotechnologies to amend relations with the Tir Nations. Ultimately, Eliohann had to use himself as a bargaining chip in order to get the proposition wavered. Lorenzo and Jerry were outfitted as members of the "Knight Errant Peace Corp", which officially does not exist. Lorenzo, along with the rest of the runners, had difficulties adjusting to llfe in Tír na nÓg. He had problems with Bridget Malone, and especially her servant, Casper, who attempted to blackmail Lorenzo into committing murder. The runners called Casper's bluff and Lorenzo decided not to kill witnesses of their crimes after Bunny requested so. He admitted after this event that he was probably a bad person. During the attacks on Atlan Lodge in Session 2-6, Lorenzo mortally wounded Malik before he could approach the runners. He and Launch ran out to the countryside where Balanar approached them, and Lorenzo punched the Nosferatu repeatedly until he decided to move out of range. This made Lorenzo the second person to attack the Nosferatu and live (after Martin Harlech), which perked Balanar's interest. During Session 2-16, Lorenzo was separated from the group in the sewage canals and faced Balanar alone. Balanar expressed respect for Lorenzo, and offered him a place in his anarcho-capitalist regime in exchange for Harlech's life. Lorenzo refused, believing that he would be betraying the trust of his teammates if he were to kill Harlech. The two came to blows, and Balanar defeated Lorenzo, cutting his left ear off in the process.